Following Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which an energy absorbing member is disposed between a bumper cover and a bumper reinforcement, and that mitigates impact to the leg portion of a pedestrian.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-123679